Take Me Home
by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: "It was for your own safety," Thalia answered, briskly. "Safety?" Percy asked. "From what?" His mother said that this town was harmless. Rachel, the redhead, whispered, "Annabeth." Percy frowned. "Annabeth?" he asked out loud."Why is she a threat?" Thalia told Percy. "Annabeth is a freak." In a world with unknown Supes, Percy uncovers the truth. Percabeth. Unexpected twists. AU!
1. Prologue

**Take Me Home **

_by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl_**  
**

Disclaimer : All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The sun's rays shone through the clouds as the day started. A small town was slowly coming to life. The ringing of alarm clocks broke the eerie silence followed by tired yawns. The adults went outside to collect the morning paper, saying hello to their neighbours in the process. The children trudged (or were dragged) out of bed to get ready for school. Birds chirped in the morning and a soft breeze made dried leaves dance across the lawn. The morning for this town was like any other.

Except for the family that just moved in.

Inside a white cottage, a young woman with chestnut-coloured hair dashed around frantically. In one of her hands was a piece of cloth and in the other was a feather duster. The woman was busy dusting the shelves, getting rid of cobwebs and dust bunnies. The furniture in the house were arranged properly and there was a broom leaning against the wall near an open window. The door to one of the rooms in the cottage opened and a teenager walked out.

The teen's raven-coloured hair was slightly damp, his sea green eyes were somewhat half-lidded and he yawned. He was wearing a white shirt with grey pants. Slung over his shoulder was a blue backpack. The young woman stopped all of her actions when she noticed the boy. "Percy," she chastised. "Comb your hair." Percy sighed and walked over to a round table in the kitchen. He set down his backpack in an empty chair.

"It can't be combed, Mom," Percy said, referring to his hair. "I've tried a million times already." Percy poured some cereal into an empty bowl. After that, he poured some milk and started eating.

Percy's mother started to lecture him about his new school. "When you go to school, try and make friends. Don't make enemies. Be nice to other people. Respect your teacher. Pay attention in class," those were the things she was saying. Percy replied to each of them with an unenthusiastic hum. "And don't make the principal call me on the first day." Percy had finished eating and stood up.

"I know, Mom," Percy said, picking up his backpack. "You always tell me every time we move. I've memorized it all ready."

His mother looked at him skeptically. Percy sighed.

"I need to go," Percy changed the topic. "The bus will be here soon." True to his statement, the sound of honking came from outside. Percy kissed his mother's cheek and muttered a quick goodbye. He ran out of the door and boarded the bus.

"Mornin'", the bus driver greeted him with a cheerful expression. Percy forced a smile and nodded back before walking to find an empty seat on the bus. The other kids on the bus stopped talking when Percy passed and he was a bit curious as to why. Percy felt pairs of eyes follow him as he spotted an empty seat at the back of the bus next to a blonde teen who was gazing out of the bus window. He felt the air tense when he sat down next to the teen. He also heard someone gasp.

The blonde directed her gaze away from the window. As soon as she did that, all activities in the bus resumed as if nothing happened. Percy frowned, confused. The blonde girl had taken out a book from her bag and was busy reading it. Percy took a few peeks at the girl. Her hair was curly like a princess's and she had tanned skin. She was wearing a dark blue blouse, a pair of brown jeans and black boots. The girl's eyes flitted up and she turned to look at Percy. She caught him looking at her.

Percy noticed that her eyes were a deep shade of grey. Realizing that he was caught in an embarrassing situation, he thrust out his hand. "Hello, my name's Percy." He gave her a charming smile. The blonde looked at his hand, her lips set in a firm line. Afterr a while, Percy put down his hand. "What's your name?" he tried to keep the conversation going. The girl didn't answer. Instead, she returned to her book. Percy turned away, feeling slightly rejected and curious about her behavior.

When the bus stopped in front of the school, Percy quickly stepped out. He stared at his new school for a while. Then, the blonde stepped off the bus, her hands grasping the straps of her green bag. She walked in a straight line. Percy noticed that everyone was making a path for her. A tall boy quickly stepped out of her way with an alarmed expression on his face. Percy wondered if the girl was popular at school.

~.~

Aft collecting his schedule and his boring tour around the school led by a really perky redhead, Percy went to his first class which was Algebra. He knocked on the door twice before walking in. The teaching session stopped as everyone looked at him. The teacher gave him a creepy smile. "Ah," she gestured for Percy to stand next to her. "This is your new classmate. Introduce yourself."She directed that last part to Percy. Percy's eyes scanned the room and found the same blonde girl sitting in the back of the class, alone.

Percy ruled out the possibility for her to be popular because she seemed to be isolated. " My name is Percy Jackson," he said. "I moved here from New York." Some girls started to smile at him. The teacher told him to sit in any seat and the only available on was beside the blonde. As he made his way, a black-haired girl caught his hand and he looked at her questioningly.

"Be careful," she muttered loud enough for him to hear before turning her attention to the whiteboard. Percy frowned as he pondered the meaning behind that warning. He sat down in the seat and flashed a smile to the blonde, hoping to seem friendly. The blonde didn't even pay attention to him as she was busy scribbling in her book. Feeling rejected for the second time, Percy decided to pay attention (failing).

After class, Percy ran out of the door to talk to the black-haired girl. He found her talking to some of her friends by a locker. He noticed his redhead guide in the group. He approached them. "Hey," he greeted. The girls looked at him, questioningly. Percy turned to the girl he was looking for. "Why'd you say that to me?" he asked. The black-haired girl was dressed in black like a goth. She raised an eyebrow.

"It was for your own safety," she answered, briskly. The other girls listened to the conversation. " Name's Thalia, by the way. These are my girls, Rachel and Piper." Okay, Percy wasn't expecting for an introduction.

"Safety?" he asked. "From what?" His mother said that this town was harmless.

Rachel, the redhead, whispered, "Annabeth.". Percy frowned.

"Annabeth?" he asked out loud. The girls glared at him. He gave them an apologetic look. "Who is she?"

"The blonde," Piper answered. Oh, so that was the mysterious blonde's name. Annabeth.

"Why is she a threat?" asked Percy, still confused as hell. Thalia looked around. Satisfied that no one was eavesdropping, she told Percy.

"Annabeth is a freak." Before she could explain, the bell rang for lunch. Everyone dashed outside for some sunshine. Thalia and her friends were gone in a flash. Percy sighed and went outside to eat his packed lunch his mother made for him.

Outside, some people were sitting under trees, eating food they bought. Younger kids were playing. There were a lot of tables and most of them were fully occupied. Except for one. The one Annabeth was sitting in. Despite what Thalia told him, he was determined to at least get a word out of Annabeth. Percy boldly walked to her table and sat in front of her. "Hey Annabeth," he greeted her as if they were best friends. He took out a brown paper bag and pulled out the contents as he spoke. "Nice weather, huh?"

Percy expected no answer. " Why are you still here?" He looked up. Annabeth was glaring at him. Her eyebrow was raised. "Haven't the other kids told you? Didn't Thalia and her friends tell you?". Percy scratched the back of his neck, nervously. "Normally, when people know the truth, they steer clear away from me." Their conversation didn't go unnoticed by other kids. Even if the others were eating, their ears were listening.

"They didn't get that far," he answered.

Annabeth didn't blink. "Go away." The blonde started to eat her food.

"Why should I steer clear of you?" Percy asked, not wanting to go. He wanted the truth. "Just because they said you were a freak, doesn't mean you are one." Annabeth looked up and wiped the corners of her mouth.

"You don't know the half of it." Percy scoffed.

"Then enlighten me. You've been ignoring me since I introduced myself on the bus. I'm trying to be polite and you are being difficult. You don't seem dangerous so I shouldn't be afraid of you because I have no reason to." Annabeth looked at him and he stared back. She opened her mouth and Percy expected her to send some comment his way but something else happened.

A pair of fangs appeared suddenly and Percy's pulse quickened.

"Do you have a reason now?" Annabeth asked as she smiled. Annabeth retracted her fangs and got up. In a blink of an eye, she was gone.

Percy gulped. Annabeth was a vampire?

* * *

A/N:

This is the Vampire!AnnabethXPercy story I promised. Review!

I KNOW that vamps don't go out in the sunlight.

I'll explain why Annabeth can in the next chapter.

This is not Twilight-y , okay?

Amy.


	2. Start of Something New

**Take Me Home **

_by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl_**  
**

Disclaimer : All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**_Start Of Something New_**

Annabeth walked down the deserted hallways of the school. Most of the school's population were still outside for recess. So why wasn't she out? Well, the new kid decided to drop by and say hello. What was his name? Peter? Phillip? Oh, right. Percy. His actions surprised her. No one would talk to her willingly so why did he? Annabeth was considered as a freak at school. It all started when she was in middle school. That was when her father told her the truth about her mother. When Annabeth was five, her mother left her and never came back. She had millions of questions that day. She always pressured her father into explaining and never got an answer. So, she stopped caring about her mother. But when her father decided to lay the truth; Annabeth couldn't believe it.

Annabeth's father, Frederick told her that her mother was a vampire. A full blooded vampire. Annabeth was also told that Fredrick was also her stepfather. Not her biological one. Annabeth turns out to be half vampire and half human. Her father explained that Annabeth's two halves were constantly clashing when she was a baby. Now that she's older, the two halves seemed to take part of her daily life. After that, Annabeth was never the same. She viewed herself as a science project, testing stuff to see how far both halves would react. Annabeth could walk in the sun- unlike other vampires- because of her human traits. She could also stand eating human food, didn't need a daily intake of blood and could feel everything a normal human could. However, her vampire side intervened sometimes.

Annabeth discovered that she wouldn't get periods. Instead, she got seven whole days of blood lust. It was when her vampire side rampaged. On those seven days, Fredrick would keep her chained and she would be fed animal blood. Otherwise, Annabeth would go around town, sucking the blood out of the townsfolk. The first time she had the blood lust, she almost killed Fredrick. Her chains were made out of pure silver. Apparently werewolves and vampires shared the same weakness. The difference was, werewolves would get fatally injured by silver. Vampires, on the other hand; would get injured but didn't die. Vampires die if they stake themselves or surrender to the Sun. Annabeth had very fast healing, a perk of being half vampire. Vampire blood was an Aphrodisiac, a healing substance and a form of drugs that enhances another being's abilities. Annabeth also had super speed, enhanced senses and was quite strong.

On summer night, there was a party. Her class had been invited. On the same night, it was day one of her blood lust. Annabeth thought she would be fine but the scent of the humans and her hunger made her common sense waver. Her self control vanished. She remembered biting down into a classmates hand before realizing what she was doing. By then, everyone had seen that she was a freak or practiced cannibalism but they didn't know that she was part vampire. Annabeth was kicked out of the party while her classmate was sent to the hospital. Since then, nobody was friends with her. On those lonely nights, Annabeth spent her time snooping around the attic, hoping to find something her mother left. As a result, she found a book about the ancient supernatural beings. According to the book, the vampires were originally formed from three women. Each with a different trait; Mind, Body and Soul. A war broke through and that was when vampires existed.

Vampires were created when a full blooded vampire bit into a human or any other being and sucked the blood of the being until he is hanging onto his life by a thread. Then, the vampire will feed the being his vampire blood. The being will be buried and after a night, the being will be awake and will push through the ground. The vampire will be the Maker of the being. A Maker has a strong hold on the vampire. There's this thing called Maker's Command that can be given by a Maker to his Child and the Child will have to obey. Annabeth didn't know who her Maker was but she was pretty sure it was her mother. Problem is; how can she be a half vampire? The only reason Annabeth wasn't kicked out of the town was because Frederick owned most of the town. The town Annabeth lived in wasn't that popular and had no tourist attractions.

The bell rang and recess was over. Annabeth slipped into her next class and sat down at the back. She kept her eyes on a book she took out while waiting for her classmates. They all piled in, taking their seats. Everything was okay until Percy walked in. He was asked to sit next to her again. The teacher started to talk about the world history and Annabeth paid full attention. Throughout the whole class, Percy didn't try to talk to her or anything. That puzzled Annabeth. When class ended, Annabeth picked up her bag and her books and hurried out of class. Someone fell in step with her. _Percy_.

"Can I talk to you?" Annabeth didn't answer. She didn't know what to say anyway. Percy took her silence as an answer. "There is no way that you can be a vampire," he started to say. "Vampires can't walk in the sun or in broad daylight. That is, unless there are many types of you." What made Annabeth mad was when people speculated that there were many types of vampires. All vampires are subjected to be dead for the day and come out at night. If a vampire stayed up when the sun came up, that vampire will start bleeding.

"There is only one type of vampires," Annabeth answered, coldly.

"How would you know that? What are you?" Percy asked, eyeing her warily.

_Something you'll never understand_, Annabeth thought somewhat sadly. "A normal teenage girl." Percy frowned.

"I don't believe that," he said, protesting. "I'm pretty sure I saw the fangs. They were pretty real looking." Annabeth turned and looked at him, her eyes ablaze.

"Then what do you believe?" On that note, she hurried to her next class as the bell rang. Percy was left in the corridor, dumbfounded and struggling to walk through the throng of people crowding in the corridors. Annabeth's next period was Mythology. It was- by far- her most favourite class and she enjoyed it when Mr Brunner, her teacher; strayed to other mythical creatures and myths. For example, he strayed to vampires and werewolves upon getting a question about Twilight. Annabeth sat down in a seat near the front and took out her notebook. Most of her classmates were already in. She almost cursed when she saw Percy walk in. Luckily, he decided to leave her alone and sit near Rachel and Thalia.

Annabeth paid no heed to her surroundings until the class slut walked in. _Drew Tanaka_.

Drew was a girl who had everything. She was quite rich, had a killer body, pretty hair, pretty face. But most importantly, she had a normal life. Unfortunately, she liked to boss people around and was full of herself. Annabeth just hoped that Drew wasn't going to diminish her small ounce of good mood. "Hey, Annabeth," Drew stopped by Annabeth's desk. Annabeth ignored her, pretending to doodle in her book. Drew tapped a perfectly manicured finger on Annabeth's desk. "I know you can hear me," Annabeth rolled her eyes. _Yeah, I can even hear the slight rumble from your stomach because of my enhanced hearing_, she thought. "Annabeth, you shouldn't ignore me." _I can and I will_, Annabeth mused in her head. Before Drew could utter another word- which Annabeth knew would be mean and hurtful, Mr Brunner walked in. Annabeth breathed a sigh in relief._  
_

Drew flopped down on a seat next to Annabeth, clearly not done with Annabeth. Finally comfortable, Annabeth looked up at her teacher and paid attention. Mr Brunner started the lecture with the history of a few regular myths, saying that they will be in the exam. Halfway through, Drew raised her hand. Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed and she pursed her lips. Mr Brunner spoke, "Yes, Drew?" Drew had a smug smile on her face. Mr Brunner always called his students by their first name because their second name reminded him on just how much they were growing up.

"How far can we believe a myth?" She asked.

"It depends on yourself. If you want to believe it to an extent, you may do as you wish," Mr Brunner answered, calmly.

"What if we were really fanatical about it?" Drew pressed on.

"Well, that is a problem because most myths do not exactly happen." Drew had a cat-like grin on her face. Annabeth had a bad feeling about it. Whenever Drew opened her mouth, it usually didn't end well for Annabeth.

"So, Annabeth has a mental problem then?" She asked. Annabeth turned to look at Drew, astonished.

"And why is that?" asked Mr Brunner, thoroughly in the dark as everyone else. Drew basked in the attention she got.

Drew stood up. "Don't you know? Annabeth believes in the myths. She's a vampire wannabe. She even got surgery so she has fangs that can pop out at any time!"

"Drew," Mr Brunner adressed her. "You shouldn't tell lies about anyone else. It's very rude. " Drew pouted.

"I am telling the truth. I'll show you," Drew said, advancing on Annabeth. Mr Brunner protested, "I really think you shouldn't do that. You would be harassing a fellow student and that does not sit well for me. Speaking of sitting, I believe you should sit but in another seat. Percy, do you mind exchanging seats?" Annabeth wanted to slam her head on her desk. _Anyone but him_, she thought miserably. She heard Percy mutter a quick 'yes' before screeching sounds were heard, the tell tale signs of him getting up. Drew huffed and rolled her eyes but picked up her bag nonetheless. Annabeth could pick up that Drew felt somewhat embarrassed. Percy settled in the seat next to Annabeth but he didn't acknowledge her. In fact, he pretty much ignored her during the class.

Annabeth zoned out for the rest of the class, picking up on bits and pieces of what Mr Brunner said. There was an empty feeling suddenly. _Are you actually missing his annoying interactions? What the hell?_, Annabeth chastised herself, feeling pathetic. She was used to the lonely feeling so she shouldn't expect Percy to be different. The ringing bell snapped Annabeth out of her reverie and she got up to go home because this was her last class. While picking up her stuff, she accidentally brushed her hand against Percy's. She felt an electrical shock surge through her but mentally shook her head. _Electrostatic..._she thought, lamely. Percy must have felt it too because he stiffened for half a minute before stuffing all of his stuff into his bag. He didn't organise it so his bag looked lumpy.

Annabeth decided that it was time to leave. She had a fluttery feeling in her stomach and she didn't know what it was. She couldn't be having a crush on Percy. That was ridiculous. Annabeth had always put walls around her heart and her mind. Ever since she found out she was half vampire, her head had been acting out. One minute she was still feeling human, the next she could read minds. She didn't know she was telepathic but that made her suspect that her mother had been from the Mind family. Walking out of the class, Annabeth felt as if her whole world would change because of Percy.

~.~

"Dad, I'm home!" Frederick was snapped out of his stupor when he heard the door slam shut. He walked out of his study to greet his beloved _daughter_. Annabeth dropped her bag onto the sofa before stepping into Frederick's open arms. He ruffled her hair and Annabeth laughed. She stepped out of his embrace and went to the fridge, getting herself a bottle of water. Frederick followed her and stood by the doorway. "So, how was school?" He asked, his eyes twinkling. Frederick was a business man, dealing mostly with science. He had sandy blond hair and sky blue eyes. Frederick looked quite young despite his age. Whenever he invited colleagues to his home for some business discussions, the female colleagues tried subtly -and some not- to flirt with him. Annabeth could pick up the scent of their desperation and she felt disgusted. So, after she found out of her origin, whenever a female colleague flirted with her father; all Annabeth had to do was show the slut- ehem- co-worker her fangs (behind her father's back) and the she would think twice.

Annabeth justified that she just can't see it other than the two of them together as one family.

Annabeth smiled at her dad's question. "It was fine, dad, " She answered, taking a sip of the refreshing water. "Aside from the new kid, everything was normal." Frederick raised an eyebrow. "New kid?" he asked. Annabeth nodded. "There was this new kid in class. I suspect that he moved into that abandoned cottage down the street. He tried to talk to me." Frederick gave her an amused smile," That's a good thing!" Annabeth frowned. "Dad!" She somewhat whined, hands gesturing around. "Nobody ever talks to me. They believe I'm a freak. That new kid just didn't know. Besides, the only people that talk to me are the teachers and that is because they have to."

Frederick shook his head. "Anna," He said. "It's okay to have a friend." Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know. It's just... something out of the blue for me." Frederick gave Annabeth a side-hug. "You have to learn to let people, other than myself; in," he advised her. He patted her on the shoulder. "Now, clean yourself up," he said. "I have a guest coming over and I would love to introduce you to her. And I want you to be on your best behaviour."

Annabeth groaned. "Aren't I always?" Frederick wagged a finger at her. "Don't think that I don't know what you do behind my back," he scolded her, teasingly. "Keep those fangs at bay. I think I have some feelings for her. She and I have been on a couple of dates. " Annabeth sighed. She knows that her dad deserves to marry someone she loved but the past women were only hungry for his money.

"I'll try," Annabeth said. She hastily added, "No promises." Frederick gave her a pointed look. Annabeth scowled, "Alright, I'll be polite to her as long as she isn't like the gold-digging wh-"

"Language," Frederick said. Annabeth stopped herself. "Just try, for my sake." Annabeth nodded slowly, shoulders slumped in defeat. Frederick kissed her forehead. "Thanks, sweetheart." Annabeth walked out of the room. and headed to the stairs. She was about to go up when Frederick said, "Don't forget your bag!" Annabeth rolled her eyes playfully before getting her bag and going up the stairs at vampire speed.

Annabeth's room was definitely her taste. Her theme was grey and purple. She had a purple fuzzy carpet, a grey desk and chair, a huge old-fashioned wardrobe, vanity desk and a canopy bed. Annabeth loved her room. She set her bag by the desk and walked to the wardrobe. She searched through it and found a dark forest green dress and set it on the bed. Annabeth walked into the bathroom and stripped down. She took a quick shower and shampooed her hair. Her thoughts drifted to Percy and what Drew said. However, she didn't let herself dwell on those two. Annabeth focused on the lovely shower. After that, she stepped out and grabbed her fluffy bathrobe. She wore it and took another towel to wrap her hair in.

Annabeth walked out and she put on the green dress. She continued to dry her hair and made her way to her vanity desk for her hairbrush. Just as she sat down, she felt an intense pain in her jaw. Her fangs were threatening to come out. It happened a lot lately. Annabeth groaned and grit her teeth, willing them back in. When the pain vanished, she started brushing her hair. Annabeth's hair fell in perfect curls down her back. She finished adding earrings just as Frederick called her down. Annabeth hurried down the stair at a normal pace, donning a perfect smile on her face. Frederick smiled warmly at her and Annabeth noticed a raven-head at his side.

"Annabeth, this is Susan McCourtney," Frederick introduced the nameless raven-head."Susan, this is Annabeth, my daughter." Susan smiled softly at her. It was a sincere smile and Annabeth prodded the unsuspecting woman's mind, searching for anything suspicious. However, her thoughts were sincere. Annabeth shook Susan's hand. Frederick led Susan to the dining table and they had dinner. Throughout dinner, Annabeth didn't feel the least bit left out. She was included in most of the conversation and it seemed as if Susan really wanted to get to know her. Annabeth felt out of place with Susan's eagerness. Frederick stood up just as they finished eating the steamed fish he prepared.

"Let me get dessert," he said, walking to the kitchen. Annabeth took this opportunity to show Susan the real her.

"Annabeth,"Susan said, gently. "What do you want to do when you go to college? Anything you want to major in?" Annabeth's fangs slipped out and Annabeth smiled, showing them off. She spoke," I think I would love Architecture." Annabeth took great pleasure in Susan's shock. She intruded on the woman's thoughts.

_Oh my God! Is she some kind of freak? _Annabeth rolled her eyes. _Or is she just into Halloween? But, she didn't have them when I first talked to her. _Annabeth almost laughed. _She's Frederick's daughter and I shall accept her however she is. _Annabeth was stricken with that thought. She didn't think it was possible for someone to accept her. Susan must love Frederick so much. Annabeth retracted her fangs and frowned. This was the part where people ran away from her. Frederick came back with ice cream and Susan popped the question.

"Does Annabeth enjoy wearing fangs that much?" Frederick shot a warning glance at Annabeth. Annabeth smiled at him sheepishly.

Frederick cleared his throat. "Are you okay with that?" Susan nodded, hesitantly.

"It's fine," she said, convincingly. "Anything she likes, I will let her." Annabeth raised her eyebrows, stunned. They ate dessert and Susan didn't approach the topic any more. They talked and talked and Annabeth could see how much her father enjoyed Susan's company. Her heart ached, feeling that she has to accept Susan if her dad ever asks the woman to marry him. Oh boy.

After Susan left, Annabeth went straight to bed. She had already done her homework at school and she needed to rest her mind. The next morning, Annabeth woke up and did her morning routine. She showered and got dressed. Today, she wore a white blouse and a pair of blue pants. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she noted that her irises had turned black. She took out a torchlight to see whether it was because of the lighting. She shone the light into her eye, ignoring the intensity. Unfortunately, they were completely black. She switched off the torchlight and watched as her irises changed colour until they were at the familiar shade of grey. Annabeth decided to dismiss the feeling that something was up.

Grabbing her bag, she bounded downstairs and took out a bowl. She filled it with cereal and added milk. She switched the television on and the early morning news was currently on. She sat down at the table and started eating.

"And for more recent news; last night Vampires were revealed to be a reality," Annabeth's head snapped up. That caught her attention. The news anchor, Reese Delilah, was all smiley faces as she said, "At the press convention last night, Vampire spokesperson Kelly Bermuda told the press that vampires were real and revealed herself to be one. She demonstrated the truth of the statement by showing the crowd her sharp fangs." A footage was played and Annabeth saw a brunette whom she assumed was Kelly smile and fangs appeared. "She also showed how vampires were intolerant to silver. The silver was given to one of the press, showing that it was ordinary and didn't have any chemicals on it before it was applied onto Ms Bermuda's skin. It seemed to burn into her skin and white puffs of smoke could be seen coming from it as well as a bruise when it was removed. The silver was handed to the police for inspection and the results tell us that it is 100% silver."

Annabeth focused as Reese droned on and on about how Kelly told them that vampires slept during the day. They were trying to mainstream but that wasn't the only reason they revealed themselves. Turns out, a Japanese company made artificial blood that contained all the nutrients needed by vampires and that means vampires don't have to depend on human any more. So, they decided to carry out their lives like normal people. "I should get you some of that blood," Annabeth turned around to see her father standing behind her in his work attire.

"It would do you some good, especially in those bloodlust weeks," he said. "And now I can reveal to Susan that you are half vampire and we'll see if she will accept me." Annabeth frowned.

"You don't have to tell her," Annabeth said. "I don't want my identity to ruin your relationship. We could work on a lie for my bloodlusts." Frederick shook his head.

"She will have to accept the real you," he said and Annabeth knew that it was final. She felt a surge of affection for her dad and kissed him on the cheek. He was willing to let go of love for her. Annabeth knew that she would feel bad if he was broken-hearted. Nevertheless, she hurried to catch the bus when it arrived. Another day for school. Annabeth betted that more people would believe that she had surgery because Kelly had told the press that vampires only come out at night. Drew must be jumping up and down in goddamn glee.

Annabeth groaned inwardly as she took her seat. People were looking at her but she ignored them, like she always did. _This will be torture_, she thought, wearily.

* * *

A/N:

I felt the need to update this. It'll be one of the stories that have big chapters because I want to end it in as few chapters as possible. By the way, I have a Leyna one shot in progress. It was requested by someone and I will post it soon.

So. keep calm and love Percabeth. By the way, I have an obsession with Emma StoneXAndrew Garfield. They are so effing cute together that I can't even hide my feels when I look at them. Anyway, keep being mischievous while I'm gone. I'll be back two days after the HoH comes out.

Love,

Amy.


End file.
